


Chase's Creation

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Series: Chase the Baker/Chef [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Pain, Suffering, anti's a jerk, chase's creation, egos are worrying, head canon, jack's in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: When the video went up April 11, 2017, everyone thought that Chase had just came out of nowhere. Everyone enjoyed the dad/trick shooter/stunt man.But what if it wasn't as painless as everyone thought?





	Chase's Creation

**Author's Note:**

> So I had been thinking a while back. And I'm gonna give a small nod to The BOSS/TBiN fan game for this, especially since Jack acknowledged it during the playthrough of the game on his channel.
> 
> The year of 2017 had been hell for... pretty much everyone, including Jack. Chase was created during the start of it, when things were still easy but starting to get rough. What if Chase was created at the start of Jack and Sean becoming two separate entities? And what if the creation of Chase was more dangerous than we originally thought

Jack lay in Henrik's private lab.

 

He’d been in pain recently. He hadn’t been looking well, either. He hadn’t appeared well since the start of the year, but it only seemed to get worse as it went on. Jackieboy, Marvin and Schneeplestein all worried for him while Anti was heard laughing in the background.

 

It seemed strange, the three kind egos thought, that when they were near him, talking with him, that they would see it. It was weak at first, but as the year continued the three could make out two different forms with him. One looked like an echo of himself, the other someone else. Jackie, who had seen this with Schneeplestein and Marvin already knew what was happening.

 

“It's a new ego.”

 

The doctor and the magician looked up. Their eyes were in shock and worried at the same time.

 

“A new one of us?” Marvin questioned.

 

“And you ah zhure of zis?” Schneeplestein added.

 

“It's impossible for me to lie. Yes, I'm sure,” came the answers, “I saw it with both of you.”

 

The two looked at each other in shock and fear.

 

“It's hurting him though. It's hurting him almost like Anti did,” Marvin worried.

 

Jackie shook his head. No, he remembered Anti. Anti nearly killed Jack, in both his creation and just weeks later. This one was not like Anti.

 

“Ahnd it zeems like ‘e iz getting two zis time,” Henrik agreed with Marvin.

 

The hero frowned. “I'm not so sure that second one's an ego. Something is happening… other than us getting a new brother, something is happening.”

 

“What do you mean, Jackie?”

 

Before he could answer, an ear-splitting scream filled the room. The three looked up to see that Jack was trying to get out of the bed he was on. The monitors where going haywire and the IV that Henrik had connect him to was ripped out.

 

The doctor quickly rushed over, seeing the two forms around the YouTuber. He waited until the forms were gone before reaching out to his friend.

 

“Jack, you need to lay back down,” the doctor insisted.

 

“Coming,” Jack mumbled, “I can feel it coming… They'll need the bed… more than me.”

 

The green-haired boy was shaking as he gripped onto the side of the bed. His eyes shut tightly as he went to his knees. His breathing became harsh, labored.

 

The three egos quickly began to move, not caring about the sudden sound of glitching they heard. At the moment the glitcher could just go away. Their creator was in pain and an ego was coming.

 

“Jack, you need to lay down!” Marvin cried as he watched his creator go down. There was pure and utter panic in his heart.

 

“No,” the man spoke, his voice echoing softly, “I can do this.”

 

“Zhis ees tearing you apart, Jack,” Schneeplestein frowned.

 

Pained eyes looked up. The person in question didn’t move his lips, however there were words that were spoken. It seemed impossible.

 

_“I’m already being torn. I’m useless as I am. Why bother helping me?”_

 

Three pairs of eyes widened. They were shocked. Had he really said that?

 

“Jack?” Jackie asked softly.

 

“I’m… I’m okay,” the YouTuber spoke, an echo heard just behind behind it. _‘I’m… I’m not okay.’_

 

“Marvin, get ze ohzar bed. Now,” the doctor ordered.

 

The magician used his powers to pull the bed over quickly. He flinched as he heard Jack scream again. This was followed by a harsh thud against the tile floor. He spun around, seeing their creator huddled on the ground.

 

Glitched giggles filled the room as the action sped up once again. The second bed was put immediately beside the first. Jack was placed on it, the monitors watching his vitals and his IV re-attached. As he lay there, the creator clutched his head and chest. Sweat drenched his skin as he started to curl up, the echo moving into the same position.

 

At the same time, in the bed beside him, a form started to take shape. It was shaky, transparent. To be honest, the form gave the appearance of a younger version of Jack. They appeared to be in pain as well, tossing they seemed to fight for life.

 

“Marvin-” Jackie started.

 

“I’ll get him focused, don’t worry.”

 

The magician took a spot at the top of the bed. He placed his hands on either side of the new ego’s head. He focused on his mind, his eyes glowing a soft royal blue.

 

 _Don’t worry, young one,_ he thought to him calmly, _You’re safe now. Calm your mind. We won’t hurt you._

 

Shouts and cries of pain and torment continued to leave Jack’s lips, the echoing not far behind. His body trembled more as it was wracked with the feeling of stabs and electricity. It hurt so badly. Why was it hurting so badly?!

 

Marvin felt the new ego whimper mentally, wanting to try and curl up on himself - it was a he, like the rest of them. **_I don’t want to hurt him, I don’t want him to be in pain._ **

 

“What’s going on, Marv?” the superhero questioned, “How’s our brother?”

 

“He’s hurting, just like Jack. I’m trying to calm him.”

 

 ** _Brother? I… I have_** **_a brother?_**

 

Marvin smiled. Good, got him to find something to focus on. _Yes, brother. There’s three of us. Well, four, but the other is not very nice._

 

**_Saw flashes. He hurt him. Hurt him a lot._ **

 

 _Yes, he did,_ Marvin agreed, remembering what they had to do just half a year before, _But we’ll keep you safe._

 

As Marvin talked to the new ego, he continued to form more. With each passing moment, his body appeared and solidified. As his torso finally formed, a soft gasp filled the air and the chest started to move as he breathed shaky breaths.

 

**_Stacy… Trey… ‘Brina…_ **

 

Thoughts started to fill his head, showing who he was to the magician. A small smile formed as the magic man slowly pulled away his hands. The glow left his eyes and he smiled to Jackie.

 

“I think you’ll like him. He’s a stunt man, likes to do trick shots.”

 

“Anyzing else about ‘im ve should know?” Schneeplestein wondered aloud. He moved over to the new arrival, placing monitors on him as well as an IV. Carefully, he draped a blanket over the unconscious form.

 

“A wife that hates him. Two kids that love him. Troubled history. And an interesting hobby,” Marvin replied, “but it’s one that I think we’ll all like.”

 

Jack’s breathing slowly evened out. The monitors read that he was starting to fall asleep. The screams had silenced and he was uncurling from the ball. Delirium filled eyes opened slightly as he reached out with his IV’d hand.

 

“Chase…” he spoke hoarsely, reaching out to the young-looking ego. The echo flashed beside him. _‘...Brody.’_

 

The three kind egos gazed upon their new brother as their creator fell into an exhausted slumber. This had been a terrifying creation, but one that had brought them together. They collectively winced as dark glitched laughter filled the air.

 

"͍ͤͬ̌ͅW͇̺̣͊̃e͕̞̋ḽ͚̋̀̒ͅlͪ, ̠͈ͨ̿̌w̦̭̣ͧ̉̅e͆ͣ̃l̗̼̍̄͋l̩̘̬͗,͚͕̖̍͗ ̫̖̏̄͛w͚͓e͛̚l͛ͦl̈́ͩ̿.̥ͧͨ ̠̾Aͮ ͎͂̋n̲̥ͦ͑e̼̜̥wͯ ͍͖p̤͚̔̇̑up͖̗p̱ͦ͐ͦet͚̝̍̊͒ ͔̜̳̇t͗o͇̳̞ ͇ͧpͧͤ̾l͍̚a͔͓ͮ̆̏y͖ ̥͖̦ͪ̈́̓w͚̉̿͐i̪̿̾t̺͖h̟͐̚.͚ͭ ͙̞W̞̙̞ͤe̹͎͚'͎̫ͯ̂l̲͉̱ĺ̄̆ ̭̜s̪͚͎̋ĕ̫e̎̿͗ ̘̥ͤ͆̓h̠̿̾ȍw̦̿̀ ͙̤̭w͕̻ͫȅ̠̻̣͒̅ḽ̖ͅľ͉̻͆ ͚̲̇̔y͚̍̆̈o͉̓̏̅uͣ̉̈́ ̞̙̲͋ͥ́c̹͖̎̔̂a͇n̺̖̞͐̓ ̓k͔͚͎͑ͪ̚ë̳̰̆ͫë̩͛p̗ ͤhî͓̼̻ͯ̉ṃ̩͇̔ͨ ̝͐ͪs͓å̙f̦̭͎e͖͈ͫ̓ͮ,͇̹͒̓̏"͖ Anti's voice spoke from nowhere.

 

Jackieboy, Marvin and Henrik all panicked. Anti was willing to go after the newly created? Even after both their creator, their friend… their brother, nearly died? They would have to keep an eye out and protect their new sibling.

 

No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough, this was never fully intentioned, but this actually ends up falling right in line with my rp blog that I'm doing on Tumblr.
> 
> Come find my normal Tumblr here: http://scarlet-witch-angel.tumblr.com
> 
> Come visit my Chase RP blog here: https://stuntbakerbrody.tumblr.com


End file.
